Why?
by KouenTaisa
Summary: Lorelai was standing there in her pajamas, looking up at Luke surprised. In his mind, she'd never looked more beautiful. Set after the big breakup.


Author: Okay, this is my first Gilmore Girls fic ever, so please go easy on me! For some odd reason, I can't remember what episode this is supposed to be a different ending for... but it is the one where they get back together after the big break up. So read, review, and enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls... although I wish I owned Luke. And I don't own the song Why? by Jason Aldean._

**Why?**

_/It's 3 AM and I finally say  
I'm sorry for acting that way  
I didn't really mean to make you cry  
Oh baby, sometimes I wonder why /_

Luke uncharacteristcally paced around the diner, wondering whether or not to go to Lorelei's house. He'd been debating the same topic for over an hour now, but he still had no answer. Finally, around three in the morning, he decided that he had to see Lorelei now, not later. The longer he stayed away from her, the worse things would get. Luke locked the diner door on his way out, getting into his truck and rushing over to the Gilmore house. He arrived at her house a few minutes later, wondering if he was doing the right thing even as he made his way to the door. He paused with his hand ready to knock, questioning himself for not even a second before he knocked loudly.

"Lorelei, come to the door!" he yelled as he continued to knock repeatedly. He paused for a moment, hearing the sound of footsteps and grumbling. There was silence for what felt like hours, but was only a minute or two before she opened the door. Lorelei was standing there in her pajamas, looking up at Luke surprised. In his mind, she'd never looked more beautiful.

"Luke... what are you...?" she questioned, still half-asleep despite seeing Luke standing at her door, fully dressed, at three in the morning. He watched her, realizing as he stood there that he had no idea what in the world to say.

"Lorelai..." he paused, sighing as he tried to gather his thoughts quickly. He didn't want to come across as a complete idiot, although visiting your ex-girlfriend's house at three in the morning might already put him in that category. She watched him quietly, and he could already see that his presence was making her a little uneasy.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out, turning his eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, Lorelei. I should've trusted you more. I... I never meant to make you cry, that's something I'd never want..." he finished quietly. Luke looked up, something clentching his heart as he noticed the tears falling down her cheeks.

_/Does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say "I love you"  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you/_

"I'm sorry," he stated as he turned to go. "I shouldn't have come-"

"No... I'm glad you did, Luke." Lorelai cut him off quietly, a soft smile gracing her features. Luke gave her a tentive smile in return, not really knowing how things were going to go from here. They'd both messed up, to be truthful. In his mind, they'd put too much work into their friendship, and their relationship, to let it fall apart so easily. Lorelai had apologized a few times, and she had been sincere. He was just so afraid of losing her, that he had done more damage than she had to the relationship. Luke knew that Lorelai wouldn't lie to him about Christopher... he just had this knowledge that if anyone tore them a part, it would be Christopher and no one else.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Lorelai voiced softly. She looked up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes, and he was suddenly reminded of just how easily he could drown in them. It took him a moment to register what she had said, and it caused him to look away again. Honestly, he didn't know how to answer her. In his heart, he truly loved Lorelai. He just had to force himself to say it before he lost her again.

He paused as he looked up at her, gathered his nerve, and then spoke, "I don't know that much yet, Lorelai. What I do know is that I love you, more than anything."

His eyes caught hers as he looked up. She was surprised at his confession, more than he thought she would be.

_/I know I'd never let you walk away  
So why do I push you 'til you break  
And why are you always on the verge of good-bye  
Before I'll show you how I really feel inside/_

Lorelai took a step forward, keeping her eyes on his. Their relationship had been rocky and unstable, if not on the outside thanwithin. Unintentionally, she had kept pushing Luke in the smallest of ways, and the whole thing with Christopher is what pushed him over the edge. She was so confused about everything at the moment, but through it all she was sure of at least one thing.

"And I love you, Luke Danes... more than I've ever loved anyone else. I never meant to hurt you, I really didn't. I was just so afraid that if I told you then you'd get angry, so afraid that I never thought of what would happen if I neglected to tell you."

He scanned her eyes quickly, finding nothing but love in them.

_/Does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say "I love you"  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you/ _

Luke closed the gap between them, taking Lorelai into his arms as he kissed her. Lorelai returned the kiss passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pushed her over the threshold, holding on tight as he shut the door behind them. They had a lot of questions that needed to be answered, but for the moment that didn't matter. What mattered right then and there was that she loved him, and they were no longer a part.


End file.
